When In Rome
by Strobe Light
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru decide to visit Rome. Shenanigans ensue. Waring: M Rating, smut, yaoi, smut, and more smut. Disclaimer: I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**Yes, I have returned, after a long hiatus and a s**tty fic, I have decided to start typing again. Huzzah!**

**I was very busy for a few days *cough*, weeks, *cough* , but I am back and ready to sort of amaze.:)**

**And yes, there WILL be a sequel!**

**Huzzah! ( I need to knock it off with the 'Huzzah's, I'm gonna scare the neighbors.)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**P.S. The Twins aren't in Host Club Mode when it comes to women in this fic, so please excuse any, ah, brash, behavior, it's just a facade, they're really gayer than fruit juice.**

Many people don't know this, but having sex on a private plane is awesome.

Let me dissect this for you; having sex is great of course, and being on your own private jet means no interruptions, and the only people you have to deal with are the one flight attendant, so... I'll say it again. Having sex on a private plane is fucking awesome. Pun intended.

These were the thoughts that were sprinting through Hikaru Hitachiin's head in between his twin brother's sucking kisses, which, if you didn't know, were very distracting. Speaking of which...

Hikaru gasped as his twin sucked a well-placed hickey onto his collarbone. The latter smirked and wrapped his arms tighter around Hikaru's waist, squeezing just enough, but not quite.

"Fuck this," Hikaru muttered, and shoved Kaoru in a way that forced his back against the opposite wall, where he tackled him, running his hands up and down Kaoru's back and whispering filthy nothings in his ear and against his lips.

Suddenly, just as things started getting good, the goddamn flight attendent decided to 'get involved', and knocked on the bathroom door, causing the twins to jump apart almost guiltily. Almost.

"Uh, sirs? Is everything alright?" her trembling voice seemed obnoxiously loud over the quiet hum of the engines.

"Yes, Dolores, everything's fine," called out Hikaru, smoothing his hair in irritation, mumbling something about the, "fucking help".

Kaoru snorted, shoving the door open and straightening his suit jacket as he breezed by Dolores, who was practically seizing up in curiosity.

Hikaru noticed this, and, with a shrug, said, "we weren't fucking, if that's what you want to know."

The flight attendant squealed and scurried off to tell the pilot, who would shake his head and land the plane on the huge, black-streaked air strip in Rome.

**This is the first chapter, and I'm hoping that the next one will be longer. I promise to post when I have the time, and hopefully I'll post the second chapter soon. Please read and review, I love it so. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter, hope you enjoy:)**

Hikaru held his brother's hand by the fingertips as they breezed through baggage claims. As they stepped through the wide exit for the airport into the glaring sun, Kaoru used his available hand to shade his eyes and look around.

This part of the city was swarming with tourists, but they weren't going to be here for long, Kaoru thought as his brother tossed the luggage to the cab driver and told him the directions to their hotel. Kaoru shivered in anticipation at the thought. A full week, no interruptions, nowhere to go, nothing to attend to. They don't even have to get out of bed if they don't want to. It would be perfect.

Kaoru's thoughts were interrupted by the gentle tug of his brother's hand. He looked up to meet his twin's eyes, smiling and leading his uke down the narrow alley to their left. Kaoru was more than happy to follow.

**HAHAHAHAA!**

**Sorry about that, I couldn't help myself.**

**If you want, review saying what you want to happen in that alley.;)**

**I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible. I was thinking of doing 5 or so chapters, maybe? Depends on how good they are. Anyway, please review, reviews are to me as a shortstack is to a 6-year-old. Fucking awesome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3, thanks to TheRealKira's suggestion.**

As soon as they were hidden by the alley wall, Kaoru found himself almost slammed into the grimy brick, pressed in between the wall and his currently aroused twin. How exciting. Pun intended.

It didn't take long for them to begin pulling at each others clothing, moaning quietly and attempting to pull off Hikaru's silk shirt. Even though Kaoru knew that this wasn't a good idea, he couldn't stop himself from moaning into his brother's mouth and pulling at the hem of his shirt, procrastinating in taking it off, simply because he heard a car engine running near by and footsteps coming closer and they should really stop now but it felt so _good _to be in Hikaru's arms-

Suddenly, there was a crash mere inches away from Hikaru's head, causing Kaoru to step forward, shoving Hikaru behind his back and throwing an icy, 'I'm gonna fuck you up' look in the direction of the what appeared to be 'thugs' who threw a glass bottle.

Wow. Adrenaline is really cool.

One of the bigger ones, wearing his pants low and a bandanna, stepped forward, and, in a thick accent, said " what do you fags think you are doing in our alley, eh?"

Kaoru puffed out his chest, pushed his brother aside, took three steps forward, and spit in the face of the tall thug.

Before any of them could so much as blink, Hikaru was pulling Kaoru back and out of the alley, sprinting across the street and causing several cars to screech to a halt and honk their tinny horns. They pressed themselves in between two buildings, both panting heavily from the mad dash across the street.

Suddenly, the younger twin found himself swept up into a breathtaking kiss, accompanied by words that made him grin," I love it when you stand up for us, it's so hot."

**HAHAHA! I love it!**

**Anyway, again, next chapter up soon as I can, please review so that I can continue to post without it feeling like a lost cause. *pity smile***


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4, hope you like:)**

As soon as they reached the hotel room, after groping around on the wall for the light switch and collapsing on the expensive, silken sheets, they quickly got to business stripping each other naked and attempting to screw each others brains out.

And why do you think I can't give you all the juicy details about how Hikaru bit down on Kaoru's earlobe, causing him to gasp and grip Hikaru a little tighter, how as Hikaru shoved his... never mind. This is all not true, as as soon as they so much as got their ties loosened, the media and maids couldn't stop knocking at all the wrong times. When Hikaru made a move to bit Kaoru's earlobe, causing said fictional gasp, a reporter wanted to know about why they chose Rome as their vacation spot, making Hikaru grunt in frustration. When Hikaru attempted to get anywhere _near_ Kaoru's sweet, tight... a maid came on trembling legs through the door, squealing and mumbling apologies.

So, now that you know why I can't tell you about Hikaru and Kaoru's wild and crazy sexcapades, please, feel free to imagine as much as you want. And wait with baited breath for when the maid stops stuttering about cleaning the sink.

**HAHA! I love it!**

**No final Chapter I'm afraid, and yes, I will move the rating down to T. **


End file.
